


I still see your ghost

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Sad, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first week on Tatooine are rough for Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still see your ghost

The first weeks on Tatooine are tough. Difficult. His wounds and pains too fresh, nights filled by terrors and shadows full of ghosts. He is not sleeping well and being awake is not much better. And moreover, he is not really used to the extensive heat of two suns, lack of water or food and soon he is left dizzy and feverish.   
He´s fallen sick, but he doesn´t care, doesn´t admit it, not just yet.  
These are his first days on Tatooine and he doesn´t have time for any sickness.   
He needs to be strong, he needs to carry on, for what´s left of the Republic and the Jedi, for Luke...  
...for Anakin´s memory...  
So he keeps ignoring the pounding headache building behind his eyes, the uneasinesses of his stomach and chills wracking his body during the night.  
But although he is The Negotiator, a Jedi, he is only human and a humans can go on denying their bodies rest and proper care just for that long.  
He isn´t really surprised when he collapses just few meters from his hut ( a hut, he is not ready to call it his home yet and he is not sure if he will ever be), too weak and dizzy to get back to his feet, so he just lays there, in the rough sand and patiently waits for the darkness to take him. 

The suns of Tatooine are already setting down when he comes to himself; he sees war and death and blood in their red light and he wants to scream, but his throat is dry and raspy, so he only coughs weakly.  
Slowly, he realizes his situation and his fever clouded brain comes to a conclusion that he is probably going to die there, sick and weak and feverish, because he was too stubborn to take care of himself when he had time and decided to live in self- isolation like an old hermit.  
He quickly adds hallucinating to his mental list of his current condition, because when he squints, he sees a tall, shimmering figure of someone notoriously familiar, who can´t be really there, because he watched him die years ago.  
´And now I am seeing ghosts´, he thinks as he closes his eyes and feels a light touch on his forehead, but when he opens them once again, he is terribly and utterly alone.  
´Well, just as I will be for the rest of my days,´ he thinks grimly and passes out, vain figure curled up in a middle of a stern desert.   
***  
Qui-Gon wished he could do more for his former padawan but as a ghost, there is not much you are able to do.   
With his heart breaking once again ( first time it broke as he laid dying and watched his padawan fight a monster, knowing, that he is leaving him alone and then one more time when a boy he believed in destroyed his padawan) he crouches next to a shivering body on the sandy ground. “Oh, padawan,” he says softly, “what have you done to yourself? What have they done to you?”  
He tries to brush locks of limp hair from his burning forehead, but even if you were a Jedia during your life, after death you are a ghost like any other and touching living people proves to be a difficulty, no matter how much you loved them.   
So he stands up and spends some time looking into the distance. Then he just sighs, looks one more time at his padawan and vanishes.   
***  
It was already late, but Owen had to check on the evaporator before returning home and it was dark by the time he finished and it was dangerous to return the usual way, as it was too near to the areas of Tusken Riders. Therefore, he decided to take a shortcut. Which was closer to where Kenobi lived then he liked, but it was better than risking an accident on his usual route.  
He only hoped he won´t meet Kenobi - his opinion on the Jedi was that he will be only a trouble. It´s only a matter of time until the Empire finds him and punishes everyone who knew him.  
And he will never allow him near his family, especially not Luke. He will not let him kill the boy like he killed his father. The Jedi killed enough Skywalkers.   
He is about a hundred meters from Kenobi´s hut when he notices a dark figure standing in the distance, hidden in the deepening shadows, too tall to be the retired Jedi.   
“That´s not possible,” he mutters and slows his speeder down, just few meters from the unmoving person. “There lives only Kenobi.”   
He stops altogether and gets off of his speeder. For few seconds, he just watches the scene in front of him. Now that he came closer, he can distinguish another figure, a crumpled body laying at the tall man´s feet.  
Kenobi.  
Suddenly, the tall man waves at him and although it´s getting dark, Owen would swear that for a moment he looked impossibly sad and desperate.   
Owen makes a tentative step closer and freezes - the man in front of him is shimmering and looks somewhat transparent, unreal, as if he wasn´t really there.  
A ghost?  
He quickly vanishes soon after, as if to confirm his thoughts.   
All of his senses scream at him to run and not come back, but Kenobi isn´t moving and although he doesn´t like him, he is not a monster. He crouches next to him with a sigh and rolls him onto his back. When he finally takes a closer look at him, he gasps.  
Kenobi looks sick to death, eyes sunken and framed by dark circles that look like bruises. His cheeks are hollow and pale, the only colour in his face is a slight pink tinge from the fever that was attacking his body.   
“Foolish man,” he murmurs to himself and picks Kenobi up like a rag doll, placing him on the speeder.   
He doesn´t notice the tall man reappearing and sadly watching him leave.   
Kenobi spends the night feverishly calling for someone called Qui-Gon Jinn.


End file.
